My Little Adam
by Carry On Chaos Cas
Summary: If Chase didn't turn Adam back to his normal size after he found him in the burrito what would've happened? Would they notice they have stronger feelings for each other or will their bond go down the drain, literally? Pairing: Chase and Adam. Don't like, don't read, don't hate. Rate T because I'm cautious.


**Alternate Ending of "My Little Brother"**

**Takes place right after Leo and Chase find Adam in the trash can.**

* * *

"Ah thanks guys you found me." Adam squeaked. "Thanks Tiny Chase."

"You really can't help yourself can you Adam?" Chase asked as he held his brother in the palm of his hand. "You know what, I don't think I'm going to change you back yet." Chase said as he went into the bathroom to wash the burrito meat off of him.

"Woah, hey! Chase what are you doing?" Adam asked as Chase put the drain in and turned the water on.

"Just act like it's a swimming pool." Chase smirked as he turned the water off and dropped Adam in. He then took a bar of soap and broke a small piece off with his fingernail. "And here's a bar of soap." He said as he handed it to Adam.

"Hey! Chase, now what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower." Chase said as if it was obvious. He worked his way out of his shirt not noticing that Adam was watching him. "If you need me just call for me."

"A-alright." Adam looked away slightly, he was still watching Chase from the corner of his eye though.

Chase was wiggling out of his pants now. "Why are you always making fun of me?" Chase muttered as he turned the water on.

"Because you're my brother."

"That's not a good excuse." Chase said as he took of his boxers and climbed into the shower.

"Chase." Adam frowned. "Look I'm sorry."

Chase was silent for a moment. "Sorry won't cut it this time."

"Then what will?"

"If you quit." Chase said softly.

"I'm trying. You know why I tease you?"

"No and that's what gets to me." Chase muttered.

"It's because I care for you. Chase you're my brother and nothing can change that."

"What if I don't want to be just brothers?"

"What?"

"You're so clueless. What if I don't want to be labeled as just your brother?"

"Chase, what are you trying to say?" Adam asked as he tried to climb out of the sink.

"Stop being clueless Adam. I know that you're not so stupid that you can't understand what I'm saying."

"You realize you're never going to get a girlfriend right?" Adam asked.

"So what? I might have better luck with guys." Chase turned the shower off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist he climbed out.

"You don't have a change of clothes. Now what, you aren't going to put on your dirty clothes are you?"

"Since when do you care about hygiene? Of course I'm not going to put on my dirty clothes. I keep spare clothes under the sink because I happen to be a victim of your pranks on way too many occasions than I'd rather and my clothes end up becoming dirtied." Chase said as he rummaged under the sink and pulled out a grey pair of boxers and put them on before searching for something else.

"Oh."

Chase stood up holding a pair of tan shorts and a navy blue tank top. He was silent as he pulled the shorts up and threw the shirt on. "I'm guessing you're hungry?"

"Starving!" Adam grinned and held his arms up for Chase to pick him up.

"Alright." Chase picked up the tiny Adam and dried him with the towel. "Let's go."

"You kinda have to carry me..." Adam chuckled.

"Shut up." Chase walked into the lab towards Adams capsule.

"Wait, what are you doing? I thought we were getting food." Adam squirmed as Chase put him in the bottom of the capsule and turned him back to normal.

"If you're tiny I can't do this." Chase said as Adam stepped. Before Adam knew what was happening Chase kissed him.

Melting into the kiss Adam wrapped his arms around Chase. When they pulled away panting slightly Adam looked into Chase's eyes. "You know this is wrong right?"

"Adam you do know that we aren't really brothers right? We're adopted." Chase wiped his mouth.

"Oh, that's good right?"

"Depends."

"Chase can I tell you something?" Adam asked bringing his gaze to Chase's. "I like you, that's why I tease you."

Chase looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd have known, you know, cause you know everything. I guess you just needed to be told."

Chase smiled. "Adam I love you."

"In a brotherly way?"

"Would brothers kiss like we just did?"

"I guess not." Adam scratched his head. "So what does that make us?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure what to tell Davenport." Chase admitted.

"You'll come up with something." Adam smiled. "Now let's go heat up some pizza." Chase rolled his eyes with a soft smile and followed Adam to the kitchen where they heated up some pizza before snuggling together on the couch to eat it.

* * *

_**Yo! Sup guys. I know this isn't the story I was working on for whoever it was that messages me but I was watching this episode and I was like "hmm I wonder what it would've been like if they hadn't changed him back and he was tiny Adam for a little longer" so I wrote this. I'll get to work on that story for you, whoever messages me, so be on the look out. You never know I might have other stories you like. I might continue this... *shrugs* I don't know yet, anyhow I'm going to work on some of my other stories so if you wanna talk just message me. Peace! ~Cat. **_


End file.
